Rather
by Misty Cornwell
Summary: The VanDread characters play this little game called Rather. It’s a bit like Truth or Dare but a lot better (from my perspective). Well if you still don’t get it, read my story! Oh, and it's PG-13 for Beer Drinking! Chapter Two is Up!
1. Of Hugs and Cookies!

"Rather" written by Misty Cornwell

Genre: Humor

Chapter one: Of hugs and cookies!

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own VanDread. It belongs to Gonzo. Enough said. ^_^

But my friends and I DO own the game called Rather. What is Rather? Read on to find out!

Summary: The VanDread characters play this little game called Rather. It's a bit like Truth or Dare but a lot better (from my perspective). Well if you still don't get it, read my story!

"Any sign of them?" Hibiki asked Meia for a bazillionth time. "No, Hibiki, _not yet_." She said impatiently. "We haven't done any fighting for days! If this keeps up, I won't be able to get my exercise!" Jura complained, sweeping her hair back. The VanDread pilots were all sitting in a table, inside the lunchroom. Meia was leaning by the window, absently gazing at the stars. Dita came out from the kitchen, carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Here, Uchuujin-san, everyone. Help yourselves." She exclaimed as she placed the tray on the table and sat beside Hibiki. Jura took a piece and bit it slowly. "I'll just take a little, thank you. I don't want to gain weight you know." She said as she finished the cookie and took another piece. Hibiki, on the other hand, started to devour every single cookie he got hold of. "Leader, do you want some?" Dita offered her a cookie. "No, thank you, Dita." Meia said without taking her eyes off the stars. 

Misty entered the room. "Eh? Oh hi, Hibiki-kun. Ne-san. _Old Witch. Dita_." She glared at Dita. Dita glared back. "Hmph." Misty sneered and sat down by Jura. "Hi Hibiki-kun!" She greeted Hibiki from the opposite side. "Um." He said through mouthfuls of chocolate cookie. Suddenly, Bart and Duero walked in. "Hey, Baldie! What brings you here?" Misty retorted. "Well, we'd like something to eat." Duero said, taking a cookie from the tray. "Mmm… These are good!" he complimented. "Well thank You.' Dita said happily. "C-can I have some?" Bart asked Dita, reaching out for a cookie. Dita slaps his hand off, and then rubs it as if Bart's hand was a disease. (And it is! Haha!) "Ouch!" Bart grimaced, sucking his hand to stop the pain. "What did you do that for?!" He shouted. "Eh… Dita don't want germs on her cookies. Uchuujin-san don't want dirty cookies." She said indignantly. "Hey! I take a bath everyday, you know!" Bart retorted. Dita snapped back. And Bart did too. Again, and again, and again and again until… "Would you two just **SHUT UP**?!" she shouted at them. 

"Fine. To pass the time, let's play a game." Misty declared. Meia finally paid attention and sat don't beside Hibiki. "So, what is this game?" She asked quizzically. "It's called _Rather._" She exclaimed proudly. "_Rather_?!" They said simultaneously. "Yes, Rather. It's a game that me and my friends back home invented." She grinned. "So how do you play?" Jura chipped in, after not speaking for some time. "Well, it's a bit similar to Truth or Dare… But there are only Dares instead! And everyone _has _to do it, or take out one piece of clothing. You have to choose between the two options I give you. Well as an example, I'll go first. Would you rather Hug Bart or Meia? Then you _all _have to do one of them. Everybody can choose their own choice." Misty declared. Suddenly, everyone crashed into each other, reaching out for Meia. "Nobody ever likes me" Bart cried, hugging himself. "Lemme hug her first!" Hibiki retorted, shoving Dita aside. "No, Mister Alien, Dita hugs Leader first." Misty shoves them both and hugs Meia first. "She's my Big sister!" She said. "Okay, I'm done. Your turn." Dita practically strangled Meia. "Ack! D-Dita!" Meia said through gaps of air. Hibiki then hugged her gently, which she did not mind. And Jura hugged her younger comrade as well. When the coast was clear, Duero slowly crept towards Meia. Meia's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "Eww… Get away." She said coldly. No one really noticed anything anyway. "So now, since big sis was the _Victim, _it is her turn now." Misty explained. "Oh, so that's how it goes." Duero said, after sitting down. "So now it's my turn, so… Would you rather uh… Feed Bart a cookie or shake his hand?" Meia said with a slight grin on her face. "_Eww!_" everyone flinched. "Here." Meia smirked as she took off her Headpiece. "But… leader, you never take that off…" Dita stuttered. "You didn't know that I take it off before sleeping?" Meia asked her. Well, Bart took a Cookie and Duero and Hibiki shook hands with him. Dita threw him a cookie so she will not touch him. Jura hurled a cookie at Bart. "Ouch!" Bart complained as the second cookie was thrown to him. Misty got a cannon-gun, filled it up with cookies, and shot them all at the poor, bald man. "Hahahahahaha! Take that, shiny head! "Hey! That hurts!' Bart cried, rubbing his head, which was full of crumbs. "So what, Bart? It's your turn, anyway!" Hibiki snorted. "Well… Would you rather-" Bart started… So what will he say? Read on to the Next Chapter, "Of Aircons and Beer!" 

A/N: Well, what do you think of my story so far? Does it need improvements? Well, this is my very first fic, and I'm just a kid, so please don't flame me. The game, _Rather_ was invented by me and my Best Friend, but you can use it in your fic if you like; just ask me, and review my fan fiction.  Please don't flame me- but you can give suggestions. 

-Truly yours, Misty Cornwell


	2. Of Aircons and Beer!

"Rather" written by Misty Cornwell

Genre: Humor

Chapter two: Of Aircons and Beer!

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own VanDread. It belongs to Gonzo. Enough said. ^_^

But my friends and I DO own the game called Rather. What is Rather? Read on to find out! 

"…Would you rather Lick the Aircon, or drink four whole bottles of beer?" He smirked. "Hey! Rules also say that if you make two choices without a victim, the one whose turn is it will have to take off a piece of clothing!" Misty pointed at Bart. "Okay, fine!" Bart sneered, removing his badge and slamming it on the table, next to Meia's headpiece. "Darn! I don't like beer!" Misty complained as she moved towards the air conditioner. "Beer! *_*" Jura chanted, as she walked to the bar. "Well, I'll be taking some drinks then." Meia said, following the older, yet less experienced Dread pilot. "Aww, I think beer is yucky!" Dita complained as she licked the Aircon after Misty was done. "Yuck! I swallowed some lint back there!" Misty grimaced as she stuck out her tongue. Hibiki strutted down to the bar, along with Bart to join the two girls. Glug glug glug! "Oh my gosh, Jura, how many bottles have you drank?" Bart was surprised at the drunken blonde woman. "She has drank about six or so…" The bartender chipped in, polishing a wineglass. "What? Jura, you're not supposed to drink that much, only _four_ bottles of beer! Jura? Jura!" He screamed at the already asleep Jura. "She's asleep." Meia told him as she drank her third bottle. "Are you drunk?" Hibiki asked her as he finished his second bottle. "N-no… Hiccups I'm fine…" Meia drank her fourth bottle. "Oh well." Hibiki sighed as he finished his fourth bottle and he too, got drunk. 

"Can I have four, please?" Bart asked the Bartender for some beer. "Here you go, Baldie." She chuckled, and hurled the bottles of beer at him. "Hey, don't call me that!" Bart retorted, and opened a bottle of beer. He sips it. "Hey! This is good!" He affirmed, and drank it all in one sitting. "Egads!" Misty was surprised when she saw all three people, lying there drunk. Duero, who decided that drinking beer was a hazard to health, and being a doctor as he is, decided to lick the air conditioner instead. "Oh, my! Uchuujin-san looks sleepy! Mister Doctor, will Mister Alien be alright?" Dita poked the sleeping, drunk Hibiki with a stick. "Darn! Old Witch, Ne-san and Hibiki are all drunk! Now Baldie's drunk! Now how are we gonna play Rather?" Misty complained, with Q frowning as well. "Well, they'll be fine, if they wake up, that is." Duero said confidently. "Okay! Dita will _make_ them wake up!" Dita chips in as she gets hold of a Tuba and starts playing the VanDread theme, which, expectedly sounds like a tormented cat. "Gah! What in the heck is that?!" Jura jerked up from her sleep, really surprised, alert, and startled at the same time. "Dita tried to wake you guys up!" Misty said, her hands cupped to her ears. "Well, it only worked on Jura." Duero added, pointing to the three drunken people leaning on the counter. Then, the door slid open, and came in Parfait and Paiway. "What brings Parfait and Pai here?" Dita asked the engineer woman and the young, childish nurse, still clinging on to her musical instrument.

"Well, we heard this racket and we went here since the sound came from this direction." Parfait exclaimed, scratching her head. "Yeah, and it sounded like a diseased cat! Croak! Croak!" Paiway giggled, holding a Frog Puppet high up in the air. "Hey, I did my best to make Mister Alien, Leader, and Baldie Bart wake up, but only Jura woke up." Dita said, confused. "Well, then. We can help you." Parfait chuckled, with an evil glint in her eyes, or in her case, _eyeglasses_. "Good idea…" Misty, Dita and Paiway rubbed their hands together, _evilly_.

(A/N:) So what do you guys think of my story? I really know it needs improvement, since I ain't a professional writer, still in elementary school, (duh! Like, how is a kid gonna get to high school?) And I can be pretty lazy sometimes. But _please_ bear with me, and review my fic. _Pretty Please?_  O_o Thanks! And read on to the next chapter, "Of Wake up Calls and Laced Dresses!" Bye!


	3. Of Wake Up Calls and Laced Dresses!

"Rather" written by Misty Cornwell

Genre: Humor

Chapter one: Of Wake Up Calls and Laced Dresses!

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own VanDread. It belongs to Gonzo. Enough said. ^_^

But my friends and I DO own the game called Rather. What is Rather? Read on to find out!

(A/N:) Gahahahaha! I _do not_ know why you're reading this chapter, but what do I care? I really need reviews! Hiccups What? I have _not_ been drinking beer! I just drank a glass of Root Beer, that's all. I have no idea- Hiccups Again that Root Beer makes me Hiccup. Hic! So read, read, read this chapter, and flame, flame, flame me for my mistakes! O_o Hic! Best Friend: No, don't flame her! She's just… drunk… Because of Root Beer! Sweatdrops Now on with the story! Me: Hic! Boys wearing dresses! Repeats for about a hundred times B.f.: Shut up, will you? This chapter will be longer! Hahahahahahahahaha!

Last time on Rather, we saw the four girls plotting _evilly_ on an _evil_ plot to _evilly_ wake up the three remaining drunken people in an _evilly evil _way. ^_^ Too much '_evils_'!

"So, you're making up a plan to wake up those three drowsy sleepers, aren't you?" Jura stood up, and huddled up with the rest of the girls. Duero, seeing that he wouldn't want to participate in some _girl talk_, found a chair and sat on it for a while, with nothing to do. "Okay! So I get a pail, and dump the cold water over Ne-san, while Dita to Hibiki, and Jura to Bart! And if that does not work, Pai and Parfait will already be fetching s'more water so we can dump it on them, _again and again_ until they wake up! Gahahahaha! I am so _evil_!" Misty was finished with scheming her _"evil"_ plan, and it was time to put into action! Pai and Parfait went out to fetch some water, while the others were waiting. "Here, take this." Pai said, handing a pail to Meia and Jura. "Splash 'em with it!" Parfait grinned, as she handed some pails to Dita and Misty. 

Dita dumped the pail right on Hibiki, which made his clothes all wet, but did not wake him up. "More water, Parfait, Pai! Dita needs more water to wake up Mister Alien!" Dita called to the two girls, and handed them some empty pails. "Yeah, Ne-san is a really good sleeper." Misty laughed, and handed them her empty pail as well. "Ahh!" Bart screamed as he woke up to the sound of a splash and found his suit all wet. "Finally, one of you has wakened up!" Misty grunted and threw the water at the already wet Dread Captain, but to no avail, she was still asleep. "Well, Pai, Parfait, fetch me two more pails, here, fill the one Jura used as well." Misty was getting impatient, and when she got hold of the water, she dumped in ice as well, as to make it even colder. Then she dumped all the freezing water on Meia, which made her wake up in a flash. "What? My clothes are wet! What happened here? Misty, why did you wet me?!" Meia glared at the dark-blue haired girl, who was still holding on to the pail. "Haha! Oh, but Ne-san, you were drunk, and fell asleep! "Oh, but now my clothes are wet! And my other clothes are still being cleaned- today's dry cleaning day!" Meia complained, and put her hand to her face. "Oh, yeah! I completely forgot! All the clothes are being dried right now, and I am stuck wearing my wet clothes!" Bart slapped his face. "No need to worry, you two. Jura Basil Elden has some extra clothes that you can use!" Jura declared proudly. "Surely it's not the kind of outfit _you're wearing right now_." Bart stuttered nervously. "Of course not! Come on, you two!" Jura said, dragging Meia and Bart along. Suddenly, Hibiki woke up, after the tenth bucket of water was dumped on him. "Gaaah! I'm soakin' wet! Oi, why in the heck did you wet me?" Hibiki snorted. "Oh, Mister Alien is awake, finally! Go follow Jura and get some new clothes! Dita told him, and before he could say anything, she had already dragged him to Jura's room. 

"Eh!!! Oh, wow! Ne-san looks so pretty!" Misty complimented Meia when she was done changing in her room. Meia was wearing a laced Pink Dress, which was body-tight, except for the end, which flowed freely in all directions. Laces covered the skirt of the dress, all white, and soft, ands frilly. "Why did I agree to this?!" Meia complained, embarrassed, and put her hand on her forehead." Misty, as if she had heard her, said, "Well, don't worry, Ne-san! At least, now, we can play Rather!" 'Great. Playing Rather in a pink-laced dress. Can't I at least wear my headpiece?' Meia thought.

"Ack! How do ya get into these things?!" Hibiki grunted, as he struggled to put on the very tight-fitting dress that was given to him, the same kind, color, shape and size that was given to Meia. "How small can it get?" He complained. "Well, it's supposed to be easy- just slip the thing on, but, no! These things just _have to be small!_" Bart struggled to put the dress on, but failed.

_(Flashback:)_

_"Well, here you go." Jura grinned, handing the three identical dresses. "These are too tight for me, they kind of don't fit me any longer… Well, anyways, good luck on trying to put that on, Boys! Ohohohohohoho! Meia will look good in a dress!" Jura snickered, and dragged the three out of her room. _

Present, in the lunchroom, again:

"Gahahahaha! Bart, you look so STUPID! Hibiki looks like an idiot too!!! " Misty gaggled at the sight of the two men in dresses. "We didn't have a choice!"  Bart protested. "Gah! How do you girls fit into these things?" Hibiki groused. "Wow! Uchuujin-san looks so pretty!" Dita cheered, clasping her hands together. "Hey! UFO-gal! I am NOT Cute!" He nagged. "Oh, but Mister Alien is!" Dita bounced up and down. Meanwhile, Jura, Pai, and Parfait were all laughing at (Not!) poor Bart, while Misty was admiring Meia. "Hahahahahahahaha! Bart! You're so ugly!" "Ne-san! You are SO pretty!" Misty said with sparkling eyes. "Mister Alieeen!!!" 

"STOP!" Duero silenced, after being ignored for such a long time. "Aren't we here to play Rather?" He scratched his head. "Oh yeah!" everyone, except Meia said. So _they all_ gathered at the table to play some more. "So, since there was no Victim on the last turn, we have to spin a bottle to configure whose turn it is." Misty explained, and took an empty beer bottle. "Spin!" She said, happily, and spun it. Who will it land on? Find out in our next chapter, Chapter Four: "Of… Whatever!" 

(A/N:) Sorry, no Rather choices were in this chapter! But I promise that there will be s'more in the next one! Promise! And, I'll only publish the next chapter when I hit fifteen Reviews! So start reviewin'! :P I'm not drunk no more!  

 __


	4. OF STUFF TO SAY, AND ALL THAT: Ahem! Mis...

Ahem!!!

I won't be continuing THIS certain version of Rather, but I WILL make a better version on my other account. NO ONE will have the right to claim Rather for him/ herself. 

CLICK HERE FOR MISTY'S NEW AND IMPROVED ACCOUNT

Or just copy this to your browser: (Just remove $ signs)

$http:// $www$.fanfiction.net$/profile.php?$userid$=408301$

**Rather: Revised will be coming to that account soon, okay?**

SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!

~ Iya-chan (My real name, d'oh…)

  (0)_(0)

(=O.O=)

(o)     (o)           ß LOOK! IT'S A CREAZY DISEASED HAMSTER!!! RUN!!! 

(O)__(O)


End file.
